Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a method of driving the display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a fingerprint sensor and a method of driving the display device.
Discussion Of The Background
Recently, demands for display devices that provide various functions including fingerprint recognition have been increasing. In order to provide a display device capable of performing fingerprint recognition, a fingerprint sensor having a separate light source, for example, may be attached to a specific area of a display panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concepts. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that was already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art or was publically available prior to an effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.